You are my life, you are my soul
by cityoffandoms95
Summary: Continuation after Episode 20. Go Ha Jin tries to remember him, the masked man she feels so strongly connected to. Will they meet in this lifetime?
1. Forgetting You

The longest eclipse recorded was 6 minutes 55 seconds so I'm applying that for the moment Gwangjong died and considering that the eclipse was only over after Gwangjong died.

Shin Hye Jin – Go Ha Jin's mother. Piano teacher.

Go Sang Hoon – Go Ha Jin's father. Accountant.

Go Soo Hyuk – Ha Jin's brother. Final year of college. Bioengineering major.

**end**: Indicates end of _Flashback_

Thank you for reading :)

* * *

 **Year 975, Songak**

It has been 24 years since Hae Soo passed away, 24 years, but there was never a day when he did not think about her. He missed her more than words could say and he missed her more every day.

 _ ***Flashback***_

Several days after her death, Baek-ah brought some of Hae Soo's belongings from Jung's residence. Two boxes to be specific, he cancelled all of the court affairs and took both boxes to his chambers after ordering the guards to not let anyone in.

One of the boxes was filled with some jewelry and some _hanboks_ she wore. He took out the baby blue, lavender and white _hanbok_ she wore when she sneaked out to meet him after the arrow injured him during _Jeongjong's_ reign. He raised the _hanbok_ to his face and inhaled, it still smelled like Hae Soo, like mint and lavender soap. Not only that, this particular _hanbok_ held so much meaning for both of them because of their memories together.

Every single _hanbok_ in the box held so much love and meaning for both of them. He tenderly took out the red, blue and white hanbok she wore when they went to the market after he was crowned King and smiled, as he thought about their time together. He took out each and every single one of her _hanboks_ and held them close to his heart as he reminisced about their time together. Every memory made him wilt and break down in tears.

He slowly opened the second box, he was not at all prepared for what was inside. The box was filled with the poem he wrote to her, his knees buckled and he fell to his knees, letting out a heart-wrenching cry. He realized Hae Soo traced and wrote the poem he wrote to her over and over again. He finally understood why she kept asking him to write the same poem and why her handwriting was so similar to his.

She loved the poem so much more because he wrote it to her that she was willing to write it till it was not only evident in her writing but it was engraved into her soul as well. He gently lifted the poem Hae Soo wrote and clutched it to his heart. He felt like his heart was breaking into a million pieces. He desperately held onto the poems and her _hanboks_ and rocked back and forth as he cried and shook with sadness.

**end**

 **Year 975, Songak**

He walked to _Lake Dongji_ where Hae Soo piled up prayer stones and added a stone to the prayer stone tower she build. To the entire world he was Gwangjong, the fourth monarch of Goryeo but to Hae Soo, he will always be 4th Prince.

Every single day, he thought about how they could have been together if only he had opened the letters send by her. If only he had approached Hae Soo instead of spying on her.

Despite being the King, he was incomplete, despite being the reigning monarch, he was never satisfied nor at peace. He thrived to become Goryeo's most feared and established King only for Hae Soo but she was not with him. She left him, before he could do anything for her, she left.

Even though she was not with them, she left a beautiful miracle for him, for the entire world. Their Seol. He chuckled thinking about how similar she was to her mother and how stubborn she was, just like him. Wang So coughed violently and leaned against a tree, clutching his chest as he continued to cough. In the past few years, his disease was manifesting at an increasingly dangerous rate.

Despite all the treatments, herbs, tonics and rest, he knew his time was near. He did not have many days left. Instead of fearing death, he was relieved. After 24 years without Hae Soo and after doing everything he could to build a nation worth living for and fighting for, he was prepared to go home. He was ready to go to his Hae Soo.

The next few days he visited Hae Soo's prayer tower as often as he could, each day he felt closer to her, closer to meeting her. After being informed about his increasingly deteriorating health, Seol, Baek-ah, Jung and Ji Mong decided to stay in the palace and spend as much as they could with Wang So. Ji Mong would constantly talk about Hae Soo not being from their world and that he should not long for her.

However, instead of being appalled or upset, he felt hopeful. Hopeful that he will meet her someday. Hopeful that he will be with her again. While everyone was asleep, Wang So woke up and walked outside with several guards and Physicians following him. They stood several meters away, giving the King some privacy.

"Fleeting life…. fleeting life…fleeting life…" Wang So repeatedly said with a tortured look as he stood alone in front of _Cheondeokjeon._

 _ ***Flashback***_

 **Dongji Lake**

"I feel nervous whenever you have that facial expression. I feel like you're going to leave me and go far away. What are you afraid of? What are you hiding?" Wang So asked worriedly as he gazed at Hae Soo.

"It's just…. I feel anxious everyday while I live here. Every step that I take…I feel I must be cautious, like I'm walking on thin ice. Sometimes, I feel like I cannot breathe." Hae Soo responds, looking out into the distance.

"Even though you have me? You still feel that way?" Wang So asked, afraid of her response.

"If we had met in another world and at another time, I was thinking how great that would have been. If only that could be…I wouldn't fear anything. I could freely…Truly, I could freely love you all I wanted." Hae Soo said, her voice trembling and her eyes welling up.

**end**

 _If we had met in another world and at another time, I was thinking how great that would have been. If only that could be…I wouldn't fear anything. I could freely…Truly, I could freely love you all I wanted._

Wang So kept thinking about how Hae Soo said and looked at him while saying that. He was sure she was from another world and he was going to find her no matter what. He brought his hands to his face and wiped the make off, revealing the full extend of his scar. The scar Hae Soo loved and took pride in.

Everything that happened in this lifetime, every mistake, every failure, it was time for him to accept them and move on. Instead of dwelling on the past, he was going to move forward. He was going to Hae Soo.

 _If we are not from the same world…I will find you. My…. Soo-yah._

The air suddenly turned cold and the sky darkened. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, as if something ominous was sneaking up on him and the chilly air made him shudder. Sunlight slowly disappears as a total eclipse occurs, at that moment, Wang So stumbled and fell in a grotesque heap as he coughed violently, blood pouring from his mouth.

The Physicians and guards rushed to his side and carried him to his chambers.

As he lay in his deathbed with Seol holding his hand and weeping, he gently caressed her head and smiled.

"You brought me so much love and joy, I can't thank you and your mother enough. Both of you gave me so many reasons to live. But I'll have to go now, I'm going to your mother. Soo-yah…" Wang So said, his voice barely a whisper.

Seol took out her mother's hairpin and placed it in her father's hand. "Tell Omma how much I love her and miss her. Tell her I'm fine…and please don't sacrifice your love for anyone in your next life. Please find Omma and stay with her. I love you Aboeji. Thank you. Thank you for everything." Seol cried uncontrollably as she gently hugged her father.

"I'm sorry my daughter…I wish I could have been a better father to you and a better man to your mother. I love you Seol." Wang So coughed and winced from the pain as he clutched the hairpin. "Soo-yah…. Soo…" He took his last breath and his entire body became flaccid.

His heart stopped beating, his skin became pale, cold and bloodless. Moments after Gwangjong's death, the first ray of sunlight comes into view slowly after the total eclipse is over.

 _A rider rides with a group of riders following him as an eclipse occurs._

" _Then, should I call you my person?" A masked man in olden day clothes leans down and smiles._

 _Ha Jin falls into the water drowns._

" _You are my only Queen." A familiar man kisses and hugs a girl with an uncanny resemble to Ha Jin._

 _The same man saves a girl while riding on a horse._

 _She's still drowning as she looks up and sees an eclipse before losing consciousness._

 _She sees the same masked man again, his gaze piercing her._

His piercing dark gaze forced her to jolt awake. With tears welled up in her eyes, she pants and looks around and finds herself in her old bedroom at her parent's house. She sits up and wipes the tears running down her cheeks. Flabbergasted at the daily occurrence of having the same dream and waking up with tears streaming down her face for the past year.

 **Go Ha Jin, Present Day**

"Why am like this again? Seriously, who is he that I'm like this." she says as she wipes away the tears. It took her awhile before she fell back to sleep.

"Go Ha Jin. Ha Jin-ah. Wake up my pumpkin, it's 7am." Go Ha Jin's mother, Shim Hye Jin gently shook Ha Jin.

"Hmmm…I'm awake. I'm awake." Ha Jin mumbled as she dragged herself out of bed.

After showering and getting ready, Ha Jin sat at their family dinning table and started to eat breakfast. Hye Jin looked at her daughter and gasped.

"Omoya, why are you dark circles getting worse. Did you have the same dream again? Ha Jin-ah just go to the Psychiatrist." Her mother said worriedly.

"How are you feeling now my daughter?" Ha Jin's father, Sang Hoon asked worriedly. Her brother looked at her concerned about her as well.

"I'm really fine you guys. I'm fine." Ha Jin took another bite of her sandwich rushed out of the house.

"Wait, Ha Jin-ah, you father will drop you off!" Her mother announced. As her father drove her to the museum where they were having a _Goryeo Era Make Up Culture_ event sponsored by _isoi,_ the company Ha Jin works with, he enquired regarding her future plans.

"So are you excited about going back to university to do your Masters? I'm just so proud of you Ha Jin, despite everything that happened you're so brave and you're moving forward." Her father patted her head in approval.

"I'm excited and nervous Appa. I can't believe I saved up for my allowance and this is my last week working at _isoi._ After my Masters, I will become a full time cosmetic chemist. Just thinking about it makes me exhilarated." Ha Jin excitedly responded. She thought back to the events that occurred after she woke up from her coma.

The past year has been extremely difficult for her family, she was in a coma for a year and the hospital bills kept piling up. She remembered that she jumped into the lake to save a little boy from drowning, however, after making helping him she started drowning.

Even though the police and her family assume that she drowned because she was drinking before jumping, Ha Jin knew it was something else. She felt something pull her leg as she was trying to swim to surface but the next moment she lost consciousness.

She heard the ECG monitors beeping loudly in the background and slowly opened her eyes. She immediately covered her eyes from the piercing light above her and it took her a few seconds to determine she was in the hospital. She tried to talk but nothing came out, tears rolled down her face as she felt a burning sensation all over.

"Ha Jin-shii? Omo Ha Jin-shii! Welcome back! Nurse Oh, call Doctor Lee immediately. Ha Jin, can you hear me? Can you please squeeze my hand if you understand me." The nurse slipped her hand into Ha Jin's hand and Ha Jin gently squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry Ha Jin-shii the Doctor is on his way. Your family will be delighted to hear this news. Welcome back Ha Jin-shii, welcome back." The nurse said warmly, Ha Jin could see the nurse tearing up.

A doctor, Ha Jin assume he was Doctor Lee rushed into her ward and starts checking her temperature and carrying out other tests. "Welcome back Ms Ha Jin. We were anxiously waiting for you to wake up." Doctor said warmly.

Before the Doctor could continue, Ha Jin's family rushed in and surrounded her. They hugged her and held her hands, Ha Jin's parents were crying and all she could do was stare at them. She felt odd, she felt incomplete. Like she lost something or someone and it was making her grow more anxious.

Even when her cousin came to tell her that her ex-best friend and ex-boyfriend who cheated her and left her in debt were arrested and they had to pay compensation to her, she was not pleased. She did not even bother about what happened before she drowned. She constantly felt anxious and anguished.

It took her several weeks to adjust and go back to work. After much deliberation, Ha Jin decided to apply for Masters in Cosmetic Science at Chung Ang University. To her surprise, she was accepted and her classes started in the fall.

Despite adjusting well and getting back to her old routine, she kept having the same dream for the past year, dreams of a man in olden day hanboks. At times he wore a mask to cover his scars and at other times he did not wear a mask but his scar was covered by something, most probably make up. She knew the man, she could not explain how or why but she felt like she knew him. He felt real. He was real. Every time she thought about him or dreamt of him, she would start crying. She felt like her heart was being shattered into a million pieces.

 _He is real. I know him, I feel something for him. Why do I feel so broken and devastated when I dream of him or think about him? What's wrong with me? Why am I so sad? Why do I keep feeling like this?_

* * *

Thank you for reading & leaving a review. Have a great week! :)


	2. Who Are You

Hey guys, thank you so much for the positive PMs and reviews, cause of them I decided to make this into a series : )

In this chapter, I'm going back around 6 months before the Goryeo era exhibition took place. Why and what happens before the exhibition will be revealed in the next chapter.

I will not be renaming the Wang Princes, Taejo Wang Geon, Sanggung Oh (Oh Soo Yeon) & Myung Hee due to the addition of new characters (like a lot of new characters).

Character Introduction:

Kim Ah Joong – Wang Mu's Wife.

Moon Min Jung – Wang Yo's Wife.

Go Myung Hee – Wang Wook's wife.

Wang Nara – Princess Nakrang in Goryeo era. (Even though she just merely mentioned in MLSHR, I wanted to include her) 3rd child in the Wang Family.

Lee Ki Woo – Wang Nara's husband.

 _Grandchildren_

Wang Je Hoon – Wang Mu & Ah Joong's son

Wang Heung Hwa – Wang Mu & Ah Joong's son.

Wang Kyung Hwa - Wang Mu & Ah Joong's daughter.

Lee Eun Yeol – Wang Nara & Lee Ki Woo's son.

Wang Tae Min – Wang Yo & Min Jung's son.

 _Replies to reviews of readers without an account at the end : )_

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo/달의 연인-보보경심 려

* * *

 **Wang Family Residence**

Oh Soo Yeon was in the kitchen with her daughter-in-laws Kim Ah Joong, Go Myung Hee and her 4th son, Wang Wook, cooking and preparing dinner for the entire Wang family.

Her 7th and 8th sons, Wang Baek-ah and Wang Jung were setting up the dinning table for dinner while her husband Wang Geon and her 1st, 5th and 6th sons, Wang Mu, Wang Won and Wang Eun were entertaining her grandchildren.

It was _Seollal_ , which meant her entire family came to visit from all over the country, all of her nine children and five grandchildren. It was always a celebration when her entire family visited, she got to interrogate and chat with her children while her grandkids ran around, laughing and squealing, entertaining the whole family.

Watching her 4th son, Wook cook made Soo Yeon smile, it was nice having a chef in their family. She remembered how his classmates would tease Wook and berate him for being interested in cooking and baking. However, instead of being discouraged, Wook ignored them and went on to study at French Pastry School in Chicago and _Le Cordon Bleu_ in Paris.

After years of travelling, taking courses and hard work, Wook established himself, earning countless awards, recognitions and opening up his own chain of successful restaurants. He was so busy with his work that she doubted he would get married anytime soon. Imagine her surprise when he introduced Go Myung Hee, a foreign language translator he met in Paris. A year after the introduction, Wook and Myung Hee got married.

As he continued cooking, Soo Yeon checked the time and sighed.

"What's wrong _Omma_?" Myung Hee touched her mother-in-law's shoulder in worry.

"Nara, Eun Yeol and Ki Woo aren't here yet. Wang So is never late for anything. Do you think something happened? It's almost dinner time and they are never late." Soo Yeon started dialing Nara's number.

Soo Yeon's second child, her daughter Nara was a pathologist working with the Korea Crime Scene Investigation (KCSI) and her husband Lee Ki Woo was a history professor. Outsiders perceived them as an odd couple and assumed the only reason they got married was due to Lee Ki Woo being the only heir of JCT Group of companies. However, both the Wang family and Lee family, knew how much they loved and cared about each other.

"Don't worry _Omma_ , I'm certain they were either caught up with something and left late or they are just stuck in traffic." Her 1st son, Wang Mu reassured her.

She cupped his face with one hand and smiled at him warmly, despite being a surgeon and the director of Hanseo Hospital which was the hospital owned by the Wang Group Of Companies, he always made sure he made time for family. His wife, Kim Ah Joong was studying medical law when they first met in university. A few years down the road, she was hired at Hanseo Hospital and Ah Joong and Mu rekindled their relationship. Even after 12 years of marriage and three children, Je Hoon, Heung Hwa and Kyung Hwa, their love was stronger than ever.

"Let me just call Wang So, he has been even more distant lately. I'm always afraid he won't show up to our family events, especially after the accident a year ago." Soo Yeon sighed, sadness evident in her voice.

One year ago, her 3rd son Wang So was in a car accident that inflicted major life threatening injuries. After several hours of surgery, he was in a coma for several days. Soo Yeon remembered the exact moment when his heart stopped beating, she felt like her entire world was catching fire and collapsing.

Despite waking up from his coma, Wang So's behavior and attitude changed drastically. It felt like he knew something that no one else knew, like he lost someone or something and was constantly anxious and looking for that lost piece desperately. Not only that, he kept mumbling about Goryeo, and his person, someone named Soo. The Wang family did not probe nor dismiss his ramblings instead, they asked for professional help.

After several weeks of rehabilitation, check ups, psychiatric consultations, Wang So was discharged and he adjusted to his old routine almost immediately. However, Soo Yeon felt and knew there was something different about her son. He seemed much more wiser and calmer. The way he moved was different, graceful but always on edge. The way he spoke and carried himself was exceedingly different. Despite these subtle changes, Soo Yeon was grateful that Wang So was healthy.

Even though Wang So's psychologist assured them the ramblings and memories he spoke of from the Goryeo era were due to the brain trauma caused by the accident, Soo Yeon had a feeling it was more than that. They way he described certain people and events, the way he spoke of them, they seemed real. Extremely real.

Wang So was supposed to be appointed as the new President of Wang Group and Soo Yeon's 2nd son, Wang Yo was supposed to be appointed as the Vice President of Wang Group. However, due to the accident, they had to postpone the event.

"Why don't you go and sit down Omma, I'll call Hyung and Noona and enquire where they are." Soo Yeon's 5th son, Wang Won said as he led his mother to the sofa. His mother smiled and started playing with the grandchildren as Won called Nara.

Wang Won was an accountant for Wang Group of companies. After graduating, he worked at an established accounting firm for several years before gaining experience and joining their family business as an accountant. Due to Won's competency, their father Wang Geon who was also the president of Wang Group of Companies did not have to worry about the accounting aspect of their business.

As Wang Geon comforted his wife, Won called Nara. "Oh Noona where are you? Omma is getting increasingly worried about you." Wang Won asked Nara.

"Won-ah, tell Omma not to worry, we went to pick Wang So up. We are going to reach in half an hour." Nara responded. "Samchon, samchon, samchon!" Nara's two year old sang in the backseat and Nara switched on the speaker.

"Oh _wae_ Yeol-ah, _paliwa_. Samchon misses you!" Won laughed at his nephew's adorable antics.

"Omma, Noona and So hyung are coming together. They will reach in half an hour so please stop worrying." Won squeezed his mother's hand in reassurance.

"I know you're constantly worried about So _Omma_ but he can take care of himself. Even after the accident he managed to close four major deals." Wang Yo added. "And despite being younger than me, he is going to be the President of Wang Group." He jokingly said and his parents chuckled.

Wang Yo was proud of his brother, despite being in an accident and hospitalized for an extended period of time, the moment he came back to work it was like he never left. Instead, he was more determined to close deals and increase and expand their company. Outsiders always assumed Yo was jealous of So being appointed as the President just because So was younger than him. But that was not the case at all for Yo, he was delighted that So was going to be the president.

Despite Wang So being four years younger and joining the business at a later age compared to Wang Yo, he managed to successfully execute and manage important and major deals and projects. Wang So earned the position of being the President of Wang Group and Yo was neither greedy nor jealous, he was going to be appointed as the Vice President. Instead of wasting their time fighting over positions and money, he would much rather work together with So and expand their family business.

" _Yeobo_! Tae Min's diapers needs to be changed. Can you please do that?" Wang Yo's wife Min Jung asked as she continued helping Wook with the cooking.

Wang Yo's wife, Min Jung was an elementary school teacher, they met when he went to watch his niece, Kyung Hwa's play. After three years of marriage they had Tae Min. Upon his wife's request, Yo immediately sprung into action, he picked Tae Min up who was giggling and raced to the nursery.

As he changed Tae Min's diapers, his baby started rambling. Wang Yo gasped.

"Did you just say Papa? Look at you little kid, you're growing up so fast." Tears sprang to his eyes are he looked at his son.

Meanwhile in the family living room, Soo Yeon's 6th son, Wang Eun was playing the piano and singing to Kyung Hwa, who was assisting him in playing the piano as well. Wang Eun was a songwriter and a record producer. He wrote and recorded songs for some of the most famous and influential singers and bands in South Korea like EXO, BTS, Lee Hi and many more. Due to majority of his songs being successful and earning countless awards, he was the most sought after songwriter in the industry. But when he was at home with his family, he was just a piano player and music entertainer for his niece and nephews.

Across the room, Soo Yeon's 7th son, Wang Baek Ah was sprawled on floor with markers and color pencils all around. He and Heung Hwa continued coloring their pictures as he told Heung Hwa about his next project. Baek Ah was a graphic designer and a writer. He wrote and illustrated several manhwa series that garnered over millions of readers. Not only that, two of his manhwa series was being adapted into a film and a drama and the original soundtrack was being produced by Wang Eun.

In the patio connected to the living room, Soo Yeon's 8th and youngest son Wang Jung and her grandchild Je Hoon were engrossed with their telescope, viewing the night sky and talking about the moon and constellations. Jung was never interested in constellations but right after Wang So's accident, during his hospitalization stay and rehabilitation period, Wang So started reading books on astronomy.

Wang Jung was studying to become a physiotherapist and since he was doing his internship at Hanseo Hospital where Wang So was admitted, he was able to visit his brother daily. During his daily visits, Wang So would tell him about a new constellation, seeing his brother's enthusiasm and interest in learning astronomy, he decided to take lessons and read books on astronomy too.

To his surprise, his nephew Je Hoon showed the same interest in astronomy and would constantly discuss them with both Wang So and him. Reminiscing about Wang So's hospitalization made he think of the woman he saw at Hanseo hospital.

A petite young woman in her twenties with wavy black, which fell down just below her shoulders, smooth and pale skin and brown eyes. After probing around, he found out her name was Go Ha Jin. Moreover, he heard the nurses gossiping about her, apparently she was in a coma for a year and woke up on the day Wang So was admitted to the hospital.

Before Jung and Je Hoon could continue using the telescope, the doorbell rang.

"Noona! Hyung! Yeol-ah come in! Let me help you with that." Wang Eun greeted them and took the bags from Nara.

"Halmeoni! Harabeoji!" Nara's son Yeol excitedly said as he ran into Soo Yeon's arms.

" _Omma, Appa_. Sorry we are late, we went to pick this kid up." Nara pinched Wang So's cheek jokingly as she hugged her father.

"More like forced me. I was afraid if I didn't open the door she would break it down." Wang So rolled his eyes and hugged his mother.

"Your Noona is just worried about you my dear. You are so engrossed in work that you hardly have time for us anymore." Soo Yeon sniffled and smiled wistfully.

"At this rate, after you're appointed as the President of Wang Group, you will drown yourself in so much work that we will have to make appointments to meet you." Wang So's father, Wang Geon said teasingly, causing the entire family to laugh.

A pang of regret washed over Wang So as he realized he had not attended a single family event after the accident without one of his family members either forcing him or dragging him along. It has been months since his discharge yet he felt incomplete, he kept having the same dream over and over again for the past few months.

The dream started off with a beautiful young lady with sparkling doe-like brown eyes and her long silky black hair up in a bun on the top of her head singing in a charming voice.

 _If I find a place without loneliness…come with me to that place._

 _Let us go together, chingu…. chinguya…_

 _Thank you for being the way you are._

As the song continued, various images flashed by.

" _If you trust me first, Wangjanim, I will not change first." The same lady says, smiling._

 _She is waiting for someone as she anxiously touches a lotus hairpin in her bun._

" _I love you." A man in Goryeo era hanbok with an uncanny resemblance to Wang So said gazing at the lady. She smiles and kisses him._

" _Soo-yah" The man says her name endearingly._

 _An adorable little girl with silky black hair and similar doe-like eyes and features as Soo was wearing the exact same lotus hairpin._

" _Seol-ah…."the man in King's robes said. "Ne, Abeoji." she responded._

 _Soo approaches the man in King's robes and sits beside him on the throne._

" _I am right here." She says as she leans over and puts her head on his shoulder. "I will not leave you."_

" _Do you still love me?" The lady whose name was Soo asked with tears in her eyes. He abruptly turns around and kisses her with everything he had and they make love for the first time._

 _She was lying down facing him with her hair untied. He caresses her face, which wakes her up._

 _They make shadow puppets and Soo laughs. The sound of her laughter and her natural warmth drew him like a magnet._

" _I will not leave you…."_

The moment Wang So wakes up, tears streamed down his face uncontrollably, causing him to shake. He felt shattered and broken, he felt lifeless. He had no appetite and tried to drown himself with work. When he was not working, he kept thinking about the young lady he dreamt of every night. When he was awake, he would miss her so much that it overwhelmed him and paralyzed him. He was listless and longed only to sleep so he could dream of her again, just to relive those moments. Even though they were just dreams, he felt connected to her.

He felt like he was losing control of his life and what scared him was the fact that he was not bothered about that at all. He wanted to do anything and everything just to see her again. Even if it was in his dreams. When he was in coma for several days, he only woke up because of the dreams he had of her. He felt her presence, he felt like she was with him and she was calling him, and that woke him up. She was his lifeline and he had a feeling that in a lot of ways, he was hers.

He knew these were not just dreams, it seemed like memories, memories of a lifetime he lived with Soo. His nephew screaming and laughing snapped him back to reality. The Wang family sat at the dinner table and started eating as they chatted away.

"Hey being relentless in this business is a praiseworthy trait." Wang Yo said.

"Sure it is." Baek-ah responded. As they continued their conversation, Soo Yeon and Ah Joong turned to Wang So and wriggled their eyebrows.

"So…. we heard you're attending the Goryeo exhibition at the museum. Will the lady you speak of be there?" Ah Joong asked teasingly.

"Ohhh you mean Soo? Yeah she's really beautiful." Baek-ah interjected their conversation. " _So_ hyung made me draw portraits of her and this adorable little kid. She had Soo's soft features and smile but she had hyung's dark and penetrating eyes and his sharp nose. It was weird but in a cool way." Baek-ah added.

"Baek-ah! You were supposed to keep this a secret!" Wang So groaned and shook his head in disapproval.

"Wait what? You made him do portraits of Soo and did not even tell me? And little kid? What little kid? I need to see those portraits! Show them to us this instant Wang Baek-ah." Soo Yeon demanded.

"You know what this means? You're ready for marriage and kids! My baby brother is ready to get married. I'm tearing up." Nara said emotionally as she fanned herself.

"You got all of that from Baek-ah telling you that _So_ asked him to draw a portrait? Seriously?" Nara's husband, Ki Woo said, amused by his wife.

"Tell us about Soo, Wang So. I really want to know more about her." Soo Yeon requested.

"I'm sorry _Omma_ I don't remember much or know much about her other than how she looks. I'll tell you when I do figure this out, I promise." Wang So reassured his family.

"No but seriously, bring those portraits along next time we meet Baek-ah and Wang So, don't get married and have kids without informing us." Nara teasingly said.

And so they bickered and talked deep into the night. Even after the grandchildren were asleep, they continued to talk and reminisce about their childhood.

* * *

Thank you for waiting, reading & commenting. Have a great week :)

~Brace yourself from here on out, I won't ever let you go: Chapter 17 writing in progress~

* * *

 **Guest:** Hey hey! I will continue so don't worry : ) thank you, I hope the next chapter is interesting as well : ) Thank you for reading and leaving a review!

 **sosoofan:** Hey there, Hahahaha thank you for being so enthusiastic and supportive of this series : ) Aww thank you so much for being so encouraging and sweet : ) I will continue to update so don't you worry : ) I hope I'll be able to bring the Wang family to life. Thank you for reading and leaving a review : )

 **Daphne:** Hehehehehe will he remember? I'm really excited to write the chapter where Ha Jin remembers, as for WS…let's see ; ) Thank you! I'm glad you liked it : ) thank you so much for reading and leaving a review ; )

 **Jiseongi:** Hey hey : ) thank you so much, I'm glad you like the flow of the story so far : ) Me too! I can't wait for you guys to read the chapter where they meet hehehehe : ) Thank you for reading and commenting : )

 **June:** Due to the positive PMs and reviews I received, I decided to make this into a series and continue updating : ) Nah it's fine, I'm glad you like the chapter so far : ) I hope you like the next chapter as well : ) thank you for reading and commenting : )


End file.
